


Take A Bullet

by Wolfriver



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, not edited, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungjin and Jinwoo are in a forbidden relationship being from the rich doesn't make this easier.<br/>I swear the story is better then the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited,  
> Written between 2-3:35 am  
> Plot may not make sense  
> Based off my style makes no sense.  
> And one curse word I think there maybe more.

The forest, the place were we met every night Jinwoo wasn't there once, it was enough to send Myungjun into panic, did his parents find out? Did Sanha tell Jinwoo he'd had enough of covering Myungjuns and Jinwoo's relationship and told his and Jinwoo's parents? He wouldn't would he?

The rain poured down Myungjun's face with the tears mud on his shoes, his father found out his relationship with the younger boy, his parents may be rich but not in a good way,  
His family runs a gang and his father is all in charge of it, Myungjun is only here from some stupid one nightstand. Lucky his Dad's mother took him in when his own mother didn't want him. But she passed when he was ten he's seventeen now, Jinwoo is a year younger then him he didn't deserve to be in this hell hole.

"Myungjun?!" Screamed the voice of what Myungjun thought to be one of his father's high ranked members in the gang

The wind In Myungjun's face the rain in the wind, Myungjun was truly playing a game of cat and mouse with his father and he wasn't the cat, he had to warn Jinwoo before it was to late, Myungjun knew there's a price on Myungjun and Jinwoo's head.

"Catch me hyung play cat and mouse with me, I'll make you chase me until yourl regret it hyung!" Yelled Myungjun running through the woods the way to Jinwoo's house, he could already here the cars revving along the roads in search of him hopefully they won't find him.

Jinjin POV

Licture licturure, of course I knew my father was to find about my relationship with Myungjun just not like this, someone told him, my mother and Sanha sat at the table with the guests,

"How can you disown your family like this Park Jinwoo, date a man?" Hissed his father

"I've fucking had it with your ways Jinwoo, I let you rap I even let you become friends with that boy, but I see that was a grave mistake..."

The sudden crash of a car driving into the wall of the large house entering the dinning room.

"Were here for Jinwoo hand him and no one gets killed." Siad a short man well boy he looked like he was 12 but he probably sixteen. Another boy a bit taller with silver hair he looked about 16.

"I doubt that" said Jinwoo's farther drawing a gun only to be shot in the back by one of the guests, a guy with long hair.

"Job well done Jeonghan, get him and let's go, Soonyoung, get seungkwan, Vernon, Minghao and Jun here." Ordered the short boy before tugging Jinwoo a long with the help of the long harried boy "Jeonghan"

Shoved into a car and some smelly tag pressed to his nose Jinwoo passes put.

Myungjun pov

I continued running the hardest I ever run,  
I knew my father would end up catching me but not in a trap a bear trap, my leg was clamped between the wood.

"Got you, you little rat." Smiled Myungjun's farther "You'll get to your lover soon..."

Myungjun was dragged on the dirt group for a long time he didn't bother to struggle it would just make it worse.

~time skip~

Huh? Thought Myungjun he sat putside. He was guarded by Jihoon one if his father's newest high levels....

Myungjun shuffled around there was rope tied around him tightly.  
A piece of metal was behind and Jihoon seemed to have dozed off. Myungjun quietly started rubbing the rope against the semi blunt metal.

The time passed slowly and painfully, the last rope snapped, Jihoon was still sound asleep, Myungjun got up and walked up a set of stairs to an upper floor.  
Nothing was there, not a person nor bug.

He walked another set, where's Jinwoo?  
"Jinwoo?" Whispered Myungjun he heard a hum,  
He followed it up another flight of stairs were he could finally see some windows.

"Myungjun!" Said a muffled voice, there Jinwoo was tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this.."  
Whispered Myungjun, pulling the towel out of Jinwoo's mouth "Well what is love for, I mean you'd take a bullet for me, wouldn't you?" Asked Jinwoo  
"Of course." Murmed Myungjun he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Jinwoo's

"How sweet," said a bitter voice of Myungjun's farther  
"Myungjun, you have five seconds."

Jihoon appeared again to the short brown haired boy came with jeonghan.

"Five seconds then shot whoever's in front of you jihoon, if you let them go you know what you asked for."  
Myungjun's farther thrusted a gun into the boys hands before leaving to fade into the dark corridors.

"Five," said the shaking voice of Jeonghan

"Leave Myungjun I never liked my family tell Sanha I love him not matter what," rushed Jinwoo the first tune his words were so rushed.

"No.."

"Please" begged Jinwoo

"Four..." Continued Jeonghan the loading of the gun could be heard.

"Fine..." Whispered Myungjun, the boy walked away from the blonde tied up

"Three.." The gun was still being loaded,  
"Two," Myungjun was ready,  
"One"  
The trigger is pulled time slows tears run down faces, The bullet hit Myungjun in the chest, he took a bullet for Jinwoo. He really did.

Jinwoo ripped the ropes off himself and ran to Myungjun's side tears running down his face,

"Please Myungjun, please," cried Jinwoo over Myungjun's body,  
"Stay strong Jinwoo, I love you." Whispered Myungjun, tears falling down his own face.

"I love you too, Myungjun, please don't go..." Cried Jinwoo clutching on to Myungjun's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I might make a part two clearfing what happened to everyone.  
> Oh and tumblr is @ wolfriver777


End file.
